The broad objective of this Core Vision Research Grant application is to facilitate study of the structure, development and function of the visual system in health and in blinding diseases, with the aim of preventing, mitigating or curing such diseases through the application of the most sophisticated available techniques, including the methods used in molecular biology and molecular genetics. Five support and service modules will help achieve the broad objective, as follows: I. Imaging Support Module (computer-aided image analysis; production of graphics for data analysis, presentation and publication, including poster printing); II. Molecular Biology and Genetic Analysis Service Module (PCR and Southern blot genotyping of transgenic animals and DMA sequencing); III. Confocal and Digital Microscopy Support Module (digital data acquisition using confocal microscopy and optical brightfield, darkfield, phase contrast or fluorescence microscopy); IV. Computer/IT Support Module (assistance in computer and information technology hardware and software selection, installation, instruction in use, maintenance and minor repairs, networking, and programming for custom research needs); V. Electrical and Machine Shop Service Module (design, manufacture, maintenance and repair of specialized research instruments and devices). This application is a competing renewal of a Core Vision Research Grant submitted by the Principal Investigator and 32 other funded vision scientists. Twenty are NEI-funded with 23 separate research projects (R01, K08 and K23), 5 are funded by other NEI mechanisms, one is NIH- but not NEI-funded, and 8 others are funded by private, non-NIH sources. Of the latter 8, two are newly recruited vision scientists who plan to submit new NEI R01 grant applications, and two others are more senior scientists who plan to resubmit productive R01 applications in the near future. Overall, Core investigators are involved in 38 different, active research projects. The Core Vision Research Grant has been highly successful in enhancing the productivity of vision research and facilitating collaborative studies on the visual system at UCSF.